Fire and Shadow
by Lolipopalien
Summary: Since i am to lazy this story will not have a summary but this is a Black*Star/oc and Kidd/oc pairing story. there may or may not be ooc im not sure yet and also Crona and Ragnarok do not exist n this story. that is all thank you. *bows and leaves to find ice cream*
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the door to the Crescent Moon class and mumbled "here goes nothing". I opened the door and caught a scalpel as it came soaring at me. I looked up and grinned as I heard "your late, now come in before I decide to dissect you". I smirked "so your just gonna throw scalpels" "at the two most amazing girls" me and my twin said taking turns as she casually piped up from her place in my hand. I threw my sister, who was in shuriken form, at the floor and she turned back into human form. We are identical twins so we look exactly alike except for our hair. She has a red ring on the top of hers where I have a black stripe. We hugged stein from both sides, "hey Stieeny!" he sighed "did you really have to interrupt my class?" we grinned "yeperoonies!" While my sister, named Fire, and Stein were catching up I was being ridiculously awesome and bringing all attention to me.

I was riding through the classroom and doing awesome tricks on my skateboard when… a U.R.O (unidentified riding object) came out of no where and attacked me! Actually a dude going about seventy miles an hour on a skateboard kind of like mine crashed into me. i loooked up and almost cried he was so beautifully symmetric [I have extreme OCD]. We at the same time said "so symmetrical." I swear I felt two tears go down my cheeks. Then about eight people said "oh death help us." Oh my lord death the children! Hmmm, speaking of lord death we gotta go visit him. "I apologize children for not allowing you to bask in my glory longer but, me and my sister must be going now." I grinned. "Reese, rocket blast mode; Fire, twin dagger mode." Once on my magic skate board with my sister in the pockets of my skinny jeans I took of down the shibusen halls. As soon as we landed I threw my sister and she landed in front of me "what the hell shadow, were you trying to kill the both of us and- ohh." We were in front of the death room. "Chichiue is gonna be royally pissed when he sees that we didn't visit. She blinked before dragging me in "OH SHIT!" we got into the room and went over to the rooms mirror" 42-42-564 whenever you want you can knock on death's door." He appeared suddenly his mask slightly crooked. "Hello! Wassup! How's it going? How ya do- Oh! It's you to!" I threw fire at the floor and she went back to human form." Yo, can we come in?" He opened the door and we ran in. he pulled off his mask "REAPER CHOP!" _ 'that damn reaper chop' _"BWAHH WE'RE SO SORRY!"

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx XXXX****elsewhere****XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX xxxx

"Who the hell were those chicks and what's up with that one who tried to steal my spotlight when I am the amazing Black*Star!?" Stein smirked and the whole class shuddered "they were identical twins Fire and Shadow and if they hear that you called them _those girls _they'll dissect you then put the empty shell of your body in a rubber bouncy ball, ku ku ku~!  
By the way Shadow was just riding her skateboard Fires the real show stealer."

Authoresses note: TeeHeeHee enjoy my randomness and this chapter was actually just a prologue hence the shortness

-lolipop


	2. AUTHORESSES NOTE WOOH!

Hello anyone who read this i may or may not have this is not a chapter but a freaking Authoress's note when i finally start this story there will be a competition.

in this competition (i can't spell) i will put a reference to any anime/manga that i want in each chapter and whoever Pms me the most correct answers will win a special prize [the likes of which i do not know as of right now] so i will be taking suggestions on a prize you know if anyone reads this


	3. Chapter 3

What the-we gotta go to school!

Enter the rouge fighters?

Black*star laughed obnoxiously "Kya-ha-ha! There's no way two flat-chested _girls _like them are gonna defeat a big star like me," Stien smirked "well you don't have to wait much longer Shinigami-sama is making them come to school " black star jumped on top of his chair with one foot on his table Spartan style "hell yes! C'mon Tsubaki let's go fight those girls!" "Black*Star, wait! That might not be a good idea!" They both took off, Tsubaki was chasing Black*Star and he was being, well, he was being Black*Star.

Right after they left the twins walked in looking depressed. "He told you?"

Fire blew up at him "y-you… YOU FREAKING KNEW AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TELL US YOU, YOU FOOL! I OUGHTA PUT EVEN MORE SCARS ON YOU THAN SHADOW DID WHEN Y- MMMMMHHHHMMmhmhmhmhmhmmhm." Shadow had covered her mouth before she could get a chance finish that sentence. Maka nervously asked "Um professor Stien what exactly did you do to, um, Shadow to make her so mad" he smirked his creepy 'I'm gonna dissect you 'smirk and answered "I experimented on her when she was sleeping so she got mad and almost killed me" Then shadow spoke up and everyone's attention was on her. This was probably because she had black fire surrounding her and her hair was flying up in the air "yeah and if you pull some shit like that on me ever again in life and there won't be a almost in that sentence." Now everybody was wondering what the hell Stien had done to her. They didn't have to wonder long though because fire smirked and she reached into the flames and pulled off shadow's beanie. Every one sweatdroped thinking 'what…the…hell… Stien'. There on top of shadows head were two adorable silver cat ears that matched the rest of her pale hair perfectly. They had been hidden until now. Everyone simply stared at the girls now sweatdroping even more. Fire had tackled Shadow and was sitting on her back scratching her behind her ears while she purred.

Then Black*Star and Tsubaki came in and Black*Star saw the two on the floor. They got up and smirked at each other before going over to Black*Star "do you wanna do the honors" "well of course shadow I'd be honored" she waltzed over so that she was all the way in his personal space and whispered "you know you can join us if you're man enough, if so follow me." she walked off swinging her hips. He followed like a lost puppy until he realized what he was doing and came back to earth. He flew back and fell on his butt. "No way in hell is a big star like me going after a flatchester like you," he stood "since you're weak little girls I guess I can just let you off from the fight." Fire's pale silver eyes lit up with a weird design in them that looked like shuriken and she dropped her head. Her lips pulled up into an almost insane looking smirk. "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THAN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET DAMN YOU!" Black*Star looked a little bit startled for a minute then they started walking towards each other "AND I'M GONNA WIN TO CUZ IM THE BIGGEST DAMN STAR THERE'S EVER GONNA BE" everyone sweatdroped from their loud unison speaking "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GONNA BEAT ME!"

Meanwhile in the land of kid he wasn't really paying much attention until the two arrogant wack jobs stared their screaming match. Let us see what kind of morning the OCD grim reaper had.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx XXXX****earlier kid's PoV****XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX xxxx**

I was up at promptly eight o'clock and walked to the bathroom. After leaving the bathroom I woke Liz and Patti and got dressed. After making sure that my hair was styled perfectly symmetrically I looked in the mirror. 'These freaking stripes!'. I fell to the floor and started to cry. "I'm asymmetrical garbage, I'm filthy reaper scum, I'm a horrible meister, and I can't even die these stripes black." I started to rock back and forth mumbling these words over then Liz came in and started saying something to me but I wasn't really paying attention. All of sudden Patti cut in with a really scary face "get your butt off of the floor before I kick it." Sometimes it really hurts when she does that.

We were halfway to school when I realized that I might not have folded my toilet paper. Crap. I walked over to liz to tell her I was going but instead turned around and left on Beezelbub. Once I got there I saw that I had indeed folded the toilet paper I looked at the clock and sighed _'ah it's perfectly 8:45 wait 8:45!? Son of death! Wait that's me, I feel dumb now.'_ I jumped on Beezelbub and rocketed off. I got to the Crescent Moon class just in time to crash into a girl going about a mile a minute on her board and doing all kinds of tricks that I'm not even sure I could do as well as her. I looked up and almost cried she was so beautiful, and symmetrical, and she skateboards _'oh god I think I'm in love.' _Then at the same time we said (her with tears falling down her face symmetrically) "so symmetrical." AND SHE LOVES SYMMETRY! I heard a lot of people say "oh death help us." I craned back my head a little and took in the rest of her appearance. She had bangs that went straight across her forehead and her hair went to at least her calves but it was probably a little longer since she had it in a high ponytail. She had on red skinny jeans with a black collared shirt that stopped right above her navel. She wore a white tie with a skull on it and her silver hair that had been disturbed during the fall swirled around it curving around her chest and I noticed she had very toned though slight abs. I blushed a little after that thought. She had on black and red checker print vans. I trailed my eyes back up to her hair noticing she had stood and turned around and that I was sitting on the ground like an idiot staring at her butt. That's when I noticed that she was speaking and that she had two little triangles on the sides of her head under her black beanie. All of a sudden (A/N: its all of a sudden to him cuz he was staring at her butt XD) her almost identical twin who had a red ring on her hair kind of like mine except hers went all the way around took of the girls hat._ 'what…the…hell' _The two little triangles turned out to be two absolutely freaking adorable silver cat ears that matched the rest of her pale hair perfectly and she had a black ring circling her head. I guess I zoned out again becase the next thing I hear is loud, obnoxious, arrogant speaking or yelling between two people. It was the girls twin and Black*Star "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THAN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET DAMN YOU!" Black*Star looked a little bit startled for a minute then they started walking towards each other "AND I'M GONNA WIN TO CUZ IM THE BIGGEST DAMN STAR THERE'S EVER GONNA BE" I sweatdroped from their loud unison speaking "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GONNA BEAT ME!" Then Black*Star let out his annoying laugh "AS IF!" then the girl with the cat ears jumped and turned into dual katanas while sighing out "idiots." I finally stood up and summoned Beezelbub back to me. I was watching the fight and thinking _'damn she's good' _when all of a sudden the other girl came out of weapon form and grabbed Black*Star's fist which had been going straight for what I assumed to be twin's face. She squeezed his fist and brought him forwards once he was really close and whimpering with pain she shifted her feet and threw him behind her into a wall that he broke through. Since Black*Star was not only one of the best fighters in the school but also a ninja I heard a lot of gasps from the fact that this girl could throw him into a wall. It was the wall separating Ms. Marie's class. Then she dissolved. _'how many tricks does this girl have up her sleeves?' _ She reappeared in front of Ms. Marie "Hey onee-chan!" I sweatdroped is this girl bipolar. Ms. Marie who I expected to be at least a little mad at the fact that her wall was broken laughed. "Fire, Shadow I haven't seen you guys in what, five years?!" The girls grinned and I noticed that er, Fire and Shadow I guess, had fangs like vampires. They grabbed each others waists and put there cheeks against each others."Yep haven't we grown!" Something tells me this year is going to be much more eventful than last.

Authoresses note: just for clarification shadow's skateboard is like kids meaning she summons it and thing of that nature also it is named Kira because that is Japanese for killer and also my name. XD now you people know my name! PLEASE DON'T STALK ME OR A SEVEN HELLS SHA'LL BE UPON YOU! *cough,cough* that is all thank you. *bows and leaves before running back* and don't forget the contest!

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part two of the intro**

**Let's go to the beach?**

Stien looked at all the bewildered students and sighed "well you can go since…." Before he got the chance to finish his sentence students were filing out the door. Except for the gang of students that he was most acquainted with. Fire and Shadow came back from Marie's classroom. Shadow walked up to Black*Star with an adorable sheepish grin on her face. "Hey man, I'm really sorry about doing that. It's just that I noticed that you put your soul force into that and I didn't want her to get hurt." Black*Star looked at her suspiciously "How did you not get hurt by my soul force?" She smirked and replied easily "Well you had put way to much anger and frustration into your punch. That made your soul a little hectic along with all your usual energy. These made it easy for me to combat your attack," she thought a little bit "however I would like to fight with you. You use a chain-scythe usually right?"

Fire came out of seemingly nowhere and got right in Black*Star's face and started speaking excitedly. "Hey, I like you kid, your a rare gem you know that it's hard to find someone with the amount of spunk you got nowadays. So, I'm gonna make you a deal. You tell us all of your names and I might take you guys somewhere special for the whole weekend." Black*Star decided he liked Fire and told her all of their names. "This is Tsubaki, soul, Maka, Kidd, Patti, and Liz." Every one waved as their name was called. Fire and Shadow had slight smiles on their faces as they said in unison "We're going to the beach for the whole weekend. You can come too if you guys want." Black*Star stared at her suspiciously. "So you mean you're just gonna take us to the beach just like that?" Fire grinned "Well not you sweetheart, because _you _didn't tell me your name. I feel like a baby."

And she had reason. Sometime during her monologue she had wound herself around Black*Star and was on his hip with her arms on his shoulders. "Fine my name is Black*Star!" She started to slip and his arms automatically went around her waist to steady her. Their chests touched for the briefest second. Her eyes hazed over and she laid her head on his shoulder murmuring _'warm…' _Shadow smirked "I hope you like her cause you're gonna be stuck with her for a long time." Fire hopped off of his hip and leaned against him as he leaned down looking at her, his eyes questioning. She leaned upwards so that her lips brushed his ear. "I told you already, I really like your spunk." She whispered. A shiver ran through his whole body like a shockwave putting his already gravity defying hair on end for a minute. He took of with a quick "Bye!" and everyone just sat there wondering what she had said.

There was a loud cheering and everyone set off to their own places. "Wait," Shadow called "do any of you guys know where the Nakatsukasa place and the gallows mansion are?" Kidd spoke up.

"Well I live at the gallows mansion," Tsubaki spoke up "Nakatsukasa is my last name, so I'm assuming you're talking about where me and Black*Star live." Shadow grinned deviously "Oh Fire, guess what, you're gonna live with Black*Star and Baki kay?" Fire jumped up and ran off to find Black*Star. Shadow sighed "I can't believe that I might end up with a blue haired niece or nephew." They stared at her and Maka recovered first "Why?" "Well you see my dear Maka me and Fire are two rather unique beings. Once we find the one person that we have the deepest connection with we're stuck forever" "so soul mates?" Kidd asked tentatively I grinned slightly "yep! You know the red string theory? Yeah, well its real for us so once we hug our 'soul mate' then it's basically written in stone. She's gonna be stuck with him forever and I'm gonna be stuck with my soul mate for ever. But if we hug someone who isn't the one just for us then they like, blow up or something like that." She smiled, ignoring their WTF faces, and murmured softly "I just haven't found mine yet." She walked off still talking "Well, you guys better go pack. Don't forget you bathing suits. We are going to a beach after all!"

*XShadowPoVX*

I grabbed Kidd's hand and walked off. Patti and Liz were walking behind us. We walked to my new home talking about everything. Then Patti just randomly yelled 'GIRRAFE!' at the top of her frickin lungs. I immediately bent over in hysterical laughter. At their weird looks I straightened up and rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish look "I'm sorry you just remind me of a friend of mine." I walked ahead of them having regained my composure. It's not often that I let my guard slip like that. It's something about this group of people….

Once we got into the place I packed very quickly and relaxed on my bed listening to absolutely. A sudden knock at my door made me jump slightly. "Come in!" Kidd walked in awkwardly with this adorable shy look on his face. I sat up grinning "Hey kiddo! What's up? Are you about to go to the big star's house?" He looked at me confused so I paused my music and set down my headphones. Aren't you coming to? I smiled slightly "I'm not going with you guys, I'm taking my bike." He raised his eyebrows sharply said "You're taking a bike all the way to… where ever we're going?"I held up my biking jacket and helmet that were on my nightstand. "Well it's not like I have to pedal…" I said with a smirk. He noticed my headphones and walked a little bit more into the room. I looked at him curiously and grabbed them. Holding them out to him I said "You wanna listen?" he blushed. "Oh, uh, sure. I was looking at the design on them though. It's perfectly symmetrical!" I launched my self off of my bed and tackled him in a hug. "Finally someone who UNDERSTANDS!"He fell backwards and I landed on top of him with my knees on either side of his waist. I put my hands out to prevent our chests from touching just as Liz walked in. She stared at us for a while before quickly running out of the room with one hand over her mouth and red cheeks, her shoulders were shaking so i knew she was laughing not embarassed. I jumped off of him pulling him up with me. I gave him my headphones and iPod and ran off with my guitar in hand.

i will put my other chapters up now and don't worry about the pace of this story cuz it's gonna slow down some ina little bit

-lolipop


	5. Chapter 5

**Cocky little freaks**

**Bfff?**

When we got to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house I jumped off of Black*Star's back where I had been perched lazily. I went up to my new room. I packed quickly and went into the kitchen. I wanted some apple sauce.

Black*Star came out from behind a corner. Shirtless. My eyes started roaming across his abs and chest. I gulped at the sensation that started pulling in my stomach. My eyes returned to his face. His eyebrow was quirked and his stunning turquoise eyes held confusion and laughter. I turned around feeling my cheeks burn bright red. I reached into the refrigerator and found a jar of apple sauce. I held it up "You care if I eat this?" I asked. "I don't eat applesauce so yeah you can have it!" It seemed like this kid was always krunk up to the max. I love that! That's when I realized that I didn't know where a spoon was. Oh well! I pulled off the lid and started to drink my applesauce. He just looked at me for a while before shrugging "so how are we getting to the beach" "Oh I'm driving! Were taking my RV. Except Kidd and Shadow. He's taking his skateboard on rocket blast mode and she's taking her motorcycle. He'll probably get there about the same time as us." Then my phone went off. It was Soul and Maka. I didn't answer for a while just so that o could listen to my ringtone. _I walk, everyone watches. I speak, everyone listens. If you think I am just showing off you are dead wrong. All of you just don't know you just don't know how great I am. There's no one who can destroy me. I can never be defeated. I am the everything. I never lose my way.  
This is the black star kingdom. I never lose myself. _I giggled when I realized that Black Stars name was in the song. And I answered it after getting a slurp of my applesauce. "Hallo lieblings!" I said using German just to confuse them. Soul answered after a long pause **"yeah…uh hi. When do you want us to come over?" **I handed the phone to Black*Star so that he could answer. "Ya? Oh hi Soul. Yeah you can come over now. I'm done. Tsubaki's not done packing yet. Just come whenever Maka finishes packing I guess. Kay." He hung up the phone and gave it back to me. "What are you doing if you're done already?" I asked. He answered already returning to wherever he had come from "I'm training. You can help me if you want." I snorted and started after him saying "Are you frickin kidding me? I'm way too big a star to just help you!" He stopped walking and I almost bumped into him. He turned back with a small smile "That's what I thought." My face exploded in a bright red and I walked past him and glanced at him with a small smirk "Let's stop being mushy and train!" We walked into a small room that had weights and a bench on the far wall. There was a pull up bar in the middle of the room. I ran to the pull up bar and pulled my knees in between my legs. I put my hands behind my head and started to do sit ups on the bar. Some of my hair flew around and tickled my stomach. I laughed and almost fell off of the bar but my hands wrapped around it at the last minute so I didn't go tumbling down off of my perch. I swung down and started to swing on the bars like a little kid.

After awhile I got bored and decided to see how much I could bench press. I got up to 175 before I got bored and turned on the radio to some station that was playing dubstep. I started to dance around Black*Star twirling and spinning around in time to the music like a maniac. I started to get dizzy and held on to Black*Star for support. He grasped onto my hips as I was falling and one of my legs flew up so that I was leaning back with one leg bent and the other straight up in the air. He was leaned over me and I was breathing heavily from my little random exercise. I giggled breathlessly with a small "whoops!" and started to straighten up. He was still leaning over me however. So as soon as my head pulled up from the floor I felt something warm fan across my lips. I chuckled. We were extremely close and his breath was mingling with mine. His turquoise eyes were wide and bright with shock. One of his eyebrows was furrowed slightly as if he was confused, or else mad. My hands flew up and I smoothed out the eyebrow. I said "You shouldn't make faces like that someone will think you trying to challenge them. You wouldn't want to end up arrested or something for beating up some poor innocent soul now would you?" He chuckled, his eyebrows straightened themselves back out. He closed one of his eyes and tilted his head. I leaned up a little bit more and our lips met. I gasped and his tongue wormed its way into my mouth. He straightened up taking me with him. My legs wobbled a little bit and I almost slipped from his grasp. My arms flew up wrapping themselves around his neck. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands twisting themselves into his blue hair. I yanked his head forwards and nibbled on his lower lip as he ran his hands up and down my sides. I pushed off the wall and we fell back, our mouths slammed together at a crooked angle that made one of my fangs graze the corner of his mouth. When I was little I never would've guessed that my first friend, the boy destroying the fighting dummies with just his tiny fists and sneaker clad feet flying through the air would be my soul mate. Well I was actually just like most other six year old girl with no father. I thought all guys were dirty, lying, no good scumbags. Huh just goes to show you I guess.

_Flashback_

_ I was walking around the school that my sister was supposed to come get me from later. It was the second day that she had left me here all by my self. I saw a weird man with white hair and a screw sticking out of the side of his head and decided to follow him. My short six year-old legs couldn't keep up to his long grown up ones. I climbed up a fence and sat on it and started to pout. Then a bunch of people came rushing by after a bell rang. A little bit after they went by a little boy with bright blue hair and turquoise came and asked why I was sitting on the fence I replied "cause I wanna that's why!" "What's the real reason?" he asked "my sister told me to" "when?" "Yesterday" he held out a hand to me and gave a huge childish grin "well, that was in the past. This is the present. Come hang out with me for a while? We can be best of frickin friends forever!" I gave my own childish lopsided grin and took his hand. Hopping down I said "okay!" And we ran off._


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends and lovers and brothers oh my!**

** A fun day at the beach?**

We got to the beach we wanted to go to on the outskirts of Vegas about five hours later. Well they go there after five hours, about two hours after me because they had to get more gas for Fire's RV and took a break to get snacks or whatever. I went to the hotel we were staying at and got us two suites and another room with only two beds so that every one got there own bed. I paid with a random cash card I had put about $1,000 on after a gig me and Fire had worked and took the keys up to the room I would be sharing with Kidd. I put on my bathing suit and my stitched up bathrobe and stood on the balcony staring out.

* * *

I saw Fire's RV pull up and surprisingly enough, Black*Star was carrying her and Kidd was the one to hop out of the drivers seat and stretch his long legs. Long, soft, pale legs that I know could probably kick butt like nobody's business and… I really gotta shut this down before it can start. I can't go drooling after Kidd; I have much more important things to do than worry about guys. Especially the ones that probably don't remember me*****. I pulled on some pants and a sweat shirt and went down to meet them. I grinned and waved "What took you guys so long? I already got the rooms so just put on your bathing suits and we can go straight to the beach. It's just a short walk then we'll be at the water. Literally." We all went to out rooms and Kidd walked up to me. He had already put his bathing suit on. "How did you afford to bring this many people to a nice hotel with just your own money? I mean, you don't really seem like the kind to keep one job for a long time." he said. I shrugged nonchalantly and took one of the bags from him saying "It's nothing really; it's just that I recently pulled a high paying gig with Fire so we have like 500 bucks each to blow." He looked at me with a shocked and disturbed face. _'Yes,'_ I thought _'turn him off by being mysterious and vague and he'll move on to easier prey' _because that's how all guys are, right? Wrong. After a moment his face cleared of all confusion. We were in our room by then. "Oh so you're singers or something right? Or maybe models." I stared at him incredulously _'does he think I'm pretty enough to be a model?' _surprisingly though he had actually hit it dead on. Fire and I had done a modeling gig before we came here because we wanted to make some extra cash. Before I got a hand on what was happening I had once again launched myself on top of him with a giant half hug. I made sure that our chests weren't touching. Once again I was on top of him with my legs straddling his hips. And once again someone(s) busted in. I was shaking slightly from the close proximity so he was gripping my shirt since he probably didn't wanna blow up. So the scene the gang walked in on was me on top of Kidd him shirtless and me almost shirtless. They all just stared before Liz said "Kidd this is the second time you to have been caught. If I were you I'd wait until night sweetheart." My face automatically erupted in a blush. But not for the reason they were thinking probably. Kidd had sat up some when Liz said that and his knee had brushed the inside of my knee slightly and I almost moaned. I have really sensitive thighs for some reason, so when my thighs hit something the pain or if it feels good is intensified like a million times. He relaxed again and his knee brushed my stupid leg again. That time the moan escaped me in the form of a tiny whimper. Fire knowing already what happened started to laugh her butt off. My cheeks were the only thing on me that ever turned red when I blushed so I knew I had to look like I worked at a circus by now. I climbed off of him forgetting his hold on my shirt. I was trying to get up as quick as possible so when the grip on my shirt brought stopped me my momentum pulled him down on top of me down my fangs sunk right into the side of his neck. He let out a low growl at the pain and I pulled back. I couldn't help it when a little laugh escaped my mouth. His neck had two perfectly symmetrical holes right above his collar bone where my sharp fangs had sunk in. There was very little blood and I sighed in relief. I hadn't hurt him! The others faces turned to shock as my tongue darted out licking up the blood. It was an impulse of mine that I had gotten when Stien infused some cat DNA into my system. Anytime a saw a wound whether it be mine or not, I wanted to lick it clean. Pulled back and licked my lips. His blood had been salty. I took of my jeans right there halfway forgetting that the group was all in here. My bottoms were hidden by my sweatshirt seeing as the little traitors had decided to be shorter than my jacket hem. I put on my flip flops and marched right past the others. Calling out over my shoulder "You guys coming?"

* * *

At the beach we got a couple of odd looks. But they had a reason. Who wouldn't stare at six hot girls and three just as hot guys that just have slightly more epic hair? I randomly took off to a spot in the sand where there was no people. I took off my flip flops and flopped over right in the sand. My calf-length hair was in two ponytails one on either side of my head. Perfectly symmetrical mind you. I closed my eyes and sighed before a shadow appeared above me. It was Kidd shifting around in the sand awkwardly. I smirked "Do you want me to attack you again with my mad ninja skills" Black*Star who had been walking by snorted "You ninja? Please. Well either way I'm still a bigger star than you." I slowly rolled up onto my shoulders and quickly shoved my legs forward so that when my feet were fully on the ground I was standing. My hands had been in the pockets of my jacket the whole time. I took them out of the pockets and unzipped my jacket. I shrugged it off and got into a fighting stance as Black*Star did the same. When the rest of the group who had went to get ice cream first came over. Liz with her oh-so-elegant self whistled "Wow Shadow! So, what cup size is that? D, C? I face palmed _'what the hell Liz. Just what the hell.'_ I straightened out and kneeled down on the ground on my knees Shadow grinned mischievously and got behind me. She took of her jacket and threw it to Black*Star who caught it automatically. I went down on my knees and she stood behind me. Both of our hands were outstretched. I laughed slightly and got stood back up. That when I noticed something horrible. Kidd had a bruise on his left shoulder but not on his right! I punched him in the arm leaving a forming bruise that was identical to the one on his left shoulder "Are you always like this?" I pouted "It was asymmetrical I couldn't leave it like that!" He grabbed both of my hands "Thank You! You made me symmetrical again!" The others all just sighed and my sister and I started off towards the water. We got into the water and started a water fight with Tsubaki and Patti. My hair got soaked and I pouted whining "Aw man now my hairs gonna be all curly!"

* * *

I got out of the water and dried my self of on the towel. I laid down on the sand beside Kidd who had never gotten into the water at all that day. I sucked in a big breath._ 'It's now or never I guess' _"Hey do you mind if I do something that may or may not hurt you?" He looked at me in a confused way and I took it as a yes. Even though it probably wasn't. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned forwards very slowly. As soon as our chests touched I felt a shock run through my body and jolted my head forwards. Our lips met and on instinct I tangled my hands into his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist dragging me forwards. I felt his tongue swirl around one of my fangs and I giggled at it. He pulled away sheepishly "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just… yeah. I'm really sorry." I slid my arms down to his neck and pulled him down. "Don't be sorry. Just realize that you didn't blow up or whatever. I think that gives you permission to just kiss me." He chuckled and let go of me so that I could sit beside him. I giggled and was about to mess up his hair when Fire walked by "Don't make me an aunt just yet!" I winked at her and Black*star noticing that they were walking _very_ close to each other. "Back at ya! We should probably tell that to Stien too though." She smirked and nodded. Everyone else was confused. Noticing their confused faces Fire explained "Well him and Marie live together. That's gotta cause some sexual tension between the two."

X*No ones PoV*X

Everyone except Fire and Shadow was confused as to how Stien and Marie having a kid would make them aunts. Liz was the one to ask "How would that have anything to do with you two being aunts?" "Oh he's our big brother." Fire and Shadow explained in unison. Fire grabbed Black*Star's shoulders and started to shake him trying to see if he was okay since his shocked, and slightly afraid, face showed that he wasn't. Shadow laughed at Kidd as he fell over in the sand with a shocked face.

* * *

X*shadow's PoV*X

We got back to our hotel room and I sat down on the bed exhausted from playing in the sand all day. Patti and I had made three humongous sandcastles and then I had a swimming race with Fire and Black*Star, which I won. Then I had to listen to both of them complain about how they just weren't using their full godly power. But we had gotten milkshakes afterwards so it was fine! I plopped my head back so that I was in the middle of the bed and I grinned at Kidd as he came in a few seconds later. He grinned back at me and pushed me over some so he could plop down as well. "You seem to be a really good athlete." He said.

I scowled "Don't say things like that. You'll make my head swell up like Fire and Black*Stars and we all know that we don't need another one of them!"

He grimaced quickly and I fingered one of my curly strands of hair sighing at how many hours it would take me to completely straighten it.

"hey do you think I look better with straight or curly hair?" He was really in tuned with what looks good and doesn't so I knew he would give me the facts. "Personally I like curly hair better. It makes you look more… mature I guess would be the right word." I yawned and decided to keep it the way it is. I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my wet clothing. I dried myself off and put on a loose black shirt that stopped right below my butt with some red short shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and Kidd had already gotten into his pajamas. He had on black silk pants with skulls on them and a black shirt. His eyes automatically focused on my unhidden legs and I smirked. "So a closet perv huh? I'm more open with my inner pervert myself but whatever." His face lit up bright red that would have made a stop sign ashamed. "NO! I'M NOT A PERVERT I WAS JUST SURPRIZED THAT'S ALL!" I laid down on the bed and turned on my side to face him "I wear less than this to bed usually but I don't know you that well yet so I'm being considerate." He flushed "less than that…!" I slid up some so that I was in a sitting position leaned against the headboard. Kidd reached across me to grab the rest of his milkshake off of the counter and he touched my damn stupid thigh. My moan came out of me softly since I was trying not to moan. He blushed and shot away from me onto his side of the bed. I looked at him and decided that it was time for sleep I handed him his milkshake and cut of the lamp on my side of the bed. I gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth but it was just as he was turning his head so I met his mouth full on. He tasted like black cherries and dark chochalate. My favorite flavor. I pulled back and laid my head down on the pillows after getting under the covers. Guess I'll have good dreams tonight.

* * *

In the middle of the night it got really hot in the room. Like frogging amazingly hot. I realized that Kidd's arms had been wrapped around me, one resting on my stomach and the other on my chest. _'He really is a secret perv' _I thought. Though I didn't want to get out of his grasp, I growled and shot out of the bed. I ripped off my stupid shirt that, though it didn't cover much, was made out of a hot material that made it cling to me and make me sweat. I noticed that the same thing must have happened to Kidd because he was lying on top of the covers with only his black boxers on. I ran into the bathroom and cut on the water for a shower. I put on underclothes that weren't covered in my sweat and I got back into bed without putting on more clothing.

* * *

About ten minutes later I shot up again. It's still freaking hot Kid woke up to and stared at me sleepily "What's wrong? Where are your clothes? "I sighed and shook my head. Heat made me groggy so all the questions at once thing really wasn't helping my focus. I sighed and decided that we would play a game. I laid my head on his stomach and it was surprisingly toned considering his lean build. "OK I'll make you a deal. How bout we play this game? I tell you something about me then you answer the same question then give me a new one, deal?" He nodded slightly but I guess that he was fine with it cause the next thing he said was "what is your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?"

"Black, when is your birthday?"

And it went on like that until about three in the morning.

* * *

The next day I was rudely awoken by a shrill scream. I shot up and shook my head. My still curly hair made a thick curtain and I couldn't see anything. I moved my hair out of the way and saw that I was in bed in nothing but my underclothes next to Kidd who was just in some black boxers my head jerked to the door where the whole group had apparently came in _without fucking knocking. _It was Maka that had screamed. The blinds were open letting in some _really_ unwanted sunlight. I buried my head into Kidd's side and took in his smell. He smelled like sin; a mixture of sweet and spicy with a tiny hint of bitter that just makes it smell even better. I took in a deep breath through my nose and released it slowly. Kidd stirred a little and looked at me through sleep deprived hazed eyes. I smiled and kissed his nose softly. He just looked so adorable. My gaze hardened and I ground out "we have _guests_." through gritted teeth. He grimaced but it disappeared quickly. He sat up and said quite calmly "if we could be excused, I would like to get dressed and I'm quite sure that Shadow would like to as well." Soul whistled his droopy red eyes shining with admiration "huh Kidd didn't know you had it in you to sleep with a chick after the first date." Kidd growled but before he could do anything I had thrown a small square pillow at his face with the deadly precision of a longtime ninja. It hit his face and he flew back. I got out of the bed and stormed towards it. I shoved the entire group out of the door and slammed the door after them. I had noticed that Black*Star and Fire weren't with the group. I figured that they were either still asleep or else still getting dressed.

I got dressed quickly and sat on the bed. Kidd came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. I was wearing a tank top that went low on the back and showed some of my tattoo that was quite prominent against my tan skin. The shirt was blood read and I had on black arm warmers. I was wearing black skinny jeans and red combat boots that it had taken me forever to find in all my crap before we came to the beach grrrr. Kidd was wearing not the suit he wore the other day but a white button up shirt with loose black jeans and some white chuck taylors. We walked out to see the group and Fire was up wearing the exact same thing as me but colors reversed. We fist bumped "epic clothes sister dear!" the first thing they noticed was the small bit of tattoo that showed. Frowning slightly Kidd said "when did you get a tattoo?" I grinned "I got this baby back when I was like… I don't even know when I get it. Maybe at birth?" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my sister's waist dramatically and she did the same. "Oh sister I wish you could have been there to keep me warm last night!" we said on unison ignoring the group as they sweatdroped form behind us. She pulled away and wiggled her eyebrows deviously "So I heard that you had fun last night. Have you already forgotten what I said about being an aunt just yet?" I shrugged and kid spoke up "yeah we had a whole lot of fun. You should join us next time. I bet I would get to know you a _whole _lot better." He drawled out whole in a suggestive way and I snickered. My sister full out laughed and the rest of the group just really looked bewildered. Soul gave his arrogant grin "wow Kidd sleeping with one woman and trying to start a threesome the next night? You really are a secret perv." I snickered a little more and thought back to when his hand was on my chest "You have no idea." came out of my mouth followed by a few more snickers. The rest of the group was still shocked looking except Fire Kidd and I. we were just enjoying how everyone else's minds automatically jumped to sex. Kidd sighed "Soul one said anything about a threesome. No one even said anything about sex you pervert we slept." I giggled a little at the look of understanding that came across soul's face. But it was soon struck by confusion again "Then what had happened to your clothes?" Maka did her famous Maka-chop on him sending him falling to the floor.

"it was really hot in our room and the fact that we had known the other was unclothed and it didn't bother either room so I guess some time during the night we both got the idea to take off some of our clothes." No need to include that it hadn't bothered either of us at all whatsoever. In fact, if Kidd was like me then he actually quite enjoyed it. Then Liz said "but I kept hearing you moan and laugh and stuff like that all night since we're in the room beside yours." eyebrows shot into hairlines once again and I sighed. "You know what I'm not uneven going to explain myself on that. Kidd dearest would you like to take this one?" he smirked at me "well of course," he said "we were simply playing a _game _that Shadow made up." Soul got up from the floor and shook his head like he was trying to clear it "I'm pretty sure that Shadow didn't make that game up." I threw a black dagger at him that I produced out of my hand using my weapon blood. I said "foolish pikaponian earth child!" he just ducked and stared at me like I was crazy.

"what the hell is a pikaponian earth child?"

Since I haven't updated in like forever I decided to make a longish chapter it's over 3,000 words long this time! -lolipop

*****- foreshadowing!


	7. Chapter 7

So, I decided that you guys are totally deserving of some kind of explanation to my sudden absence. I got in a lot of trouble for not doing my work and grades and all that jazz so I don't have use of most electronics until the summer besides times when I am allowed to use a laptop. I am working on more stories but all of the files on my computer were deleted so there is a chance that I'll just delete all my current stories in favor of new ones. I am open to any ideas but of course it will be a while before I am back to posting stories or chapters.

-Lolipop


End file.
